


Gorgeous

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Making Out, Uni AU, like 'we almost did it in a storage room' making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: a songfic based off of Taylor Swift's 'Gorgeous', written for krish-cross on tumblr.





	Gorgeous

_You should take it as a compliment that I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk. You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong._

                It was over. In the morning, or whenever her impending hangover would allow, Molly was gonna break up with her boyfriend. He had gotten a right good slap from Meena when he tried to get her to hook up with him behind Molly’s back. He was out dancing in a club whilst she sat at the bar with her friend. The warmth from her tipsiness was comforting, and she was finally having fun; at least until the most gorgeous man she had ever seen sat beside her, ordering a whisky.

                He turned to her briefly, and with a look of realization, he spoke. “You’ve been cheated on, or close to it. I assume you will be breaking it off with him in the morn”—he took in her drunken state—“most likely in the afternoon, as you appear to be a lightweight, which will result in quite the hangover. Then again, you may not if you’re one of those girls who stay with unworthy men.” His voice was as smooth as the whisky they were drinking.

“Sherlock, leave the girl alone,” the bartender scolded him, moving her long black hair over her right shoulder. Ah, so that’s who he was. She had heard his name mentioned around campus, but never had the pleasure of meeting the guy. Everyone speculated things about him from the tiniest details to the most largely fabricated stories.

                “I’m not ‘one of those girls’ as you put it,” Molly pointed out.

                “No,” he replied. “Quite the opposite.”

“Well, Mister-I’m-Too-Smart-For-Everyone, for your information, I know my self-worth.” She took a sip from her glass, and proceeded to give him a taste of his own medicine. “You put on a very convincing façade of having no emotion, but we all know you do. You’re consistently dressed to the nines daily—not for the posh image you portray, but more because of the fact that something very messy happened in your past. It’s the most you can do to be prim and properly dressed.”

“That’s preposterous, I—“

“And I further deduce that you are a loner, not by choice, but because you feel as if there’s not a single person in this world that understands you, which is why you choose to convince yourself that emotions have no place in your life,” Molly finished.

                “You’re not wrong,” he replied. “Emotions cloud everyone’s judgement. There’s no sense in letting them control you. You could learn a thing or two.” Oh, he was annoying the hell out of her, but she couldn’t help but be curious. He was considered cool, but dangerous. She didn’t see anything life-threatening about him, and he definitely didn’t seem like the drug addict everyone thought he was. But Sherlock Holmes, she suspected, wouldn’t allow anyone to see what he didn’t want them to see.

                “If emotions cloud my judgement, how was I able to deduce you so well?” Molly asked.

                “You got one thing wrong; I choose to be alone,” he fibbed.

                “Bullshit.” Molly knew this just part of his façade. He seemed disturbed by the fact she had gotten to the very core of him so easily.

                “Is it? Here, I find the one person—you, by the way—that understands me, and I’m still choosing to not venture further with you,” he replied curtly, looking her straight in the eyes.

                “Do you—“ Uh oh. She was frozen—not literally of course, but she couldn’t get any more words to come out of her mouth. “Should we—maybe we could—“ He was so damn gorgeous with those onyx curls, and ocean blue eyes. _Gorgeous._ “You’re gorgeous.” Once it slipped out, a squeak of embarrassment escaped, and Molly left to find Meena who was chatting up a group of people on the other side of the room.

* * *

 

 _You should take it as a compliment_ _that I'm talking to everyone here but you. And you should think about the consequence of you touching my hand in a darkened room._

                Molly, out of embarrassment, chose to avoid him for the rest of the night. She and Meena mingled with other people, being careful to not run into Mister Tall Dark and Handsome. Despite all her efforts, she still felt as if his eyes were burning into her from behind. Her face felt hot at the intensity of her thoughts, running wild with the most ludicrous fantasies.

                With caution, Molly made her way back to the bar for another drink, when that deep baritone voice rang through her ears again. “I have a better idea.” Without warning, he took her hand in the dimly lighted pub, taking her around back.

                “Where are we going?” she asked, her heart beating rapidly. _Please tell me we’re going to do what I think we’re going to do._

                “There’s a”—he turned a door handle, only to close it again—“storage room here somewhere.” He turned the knob of the other door, a look of satisfaction on his face. She followed him inside, closing it behind her. Before getting a single word out, his lips were on hers, her body pinned up against the door. And, my God, he was a good kisser. She felt his hands sliding toward her legs, gesturing for her to wrap them around his waist.

                Molly happily complied as she kissed him back, sliding her tongue against his. Her fingers locked on to his curls, making him groan in the most delightful way. Sherlock nudged at her jaw with his nose to get her to move her head to the side. He kissed and nipped at her hungrily, causing her to throw her head back against the wall. He began unbuttoning her blouse in tandem with his kisses, eventually trailing his lips down further until he brushed them across the swell of her breasts, eliciting the sweetest sound he’d ever heard out of her mouth.

                She hadn’t the slightest clue what happened, but for whatever reason, Sherlock put a stop to everything, setting her down gently. He didn’t say anything as he opened the door, letting the light stream through just enough for her to see the unspoken apology in his eyes before he left. Molly quickly slipped away into the women’s loo to straighten herself up a bit. She took notice of the love bites he left on her skin. She buttoned up her blouse, covering them up. A bit of makeup would go a long way for the others.

* * *

 

 _You make me so happy, it turns back to sad._ _There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have. Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats…alone…unless you wanna come along._

                 “Wow, where’ve you been?” Meena questioned her, straightening out Molly’s hair a bit more.

                “I, uh, fell—slipped in the loo, actually,” Molly stammered.

                “Really?” Meena didn’t believe her for a moment. “That’s what he said about the state of his hair too.” She nodded her head towards Sherlock.

                “We fell together,” Molly laughed, knowing she couldn’t hide it any longer. “Let’s just forget anything happened.”

                She sighed as she watched Sherlock walk out of the pub without so much as a glance. She supposed she’d just stumble back home to her two kittens, Delilah and Toby. Whatever had gone wrong—and Molly hadn’t a clue what it was—she hoped there’d be other time. If not, she’d remember this night for a long time. They never crossed paths at uni, and were both set to graduate soon. It was probably the first and last time they’d ever interact.

                Imagine her surprise when, years later, Mike Stamford introduced her to the consulting detective she’d be working with. In fact, he requested her specifically.


End file.
